


The Disastrous

by DarkMindVagabond



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Good and Evil, How Do I Tag, I suck at this, World Domination, well you get the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMindVagabond/pseuds/DarkMindVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Miraculous were created to protect the world from criminals, crooks, and danger. But when that magic was duplicated, something more dangerous was created... The Forces of all evil stormed upon the Earth, challenging the Miraculous power and fighting a war to prove that they deserved to rule the world. Now, they have awakened. And they will not rest until the Earth is theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disastrous

**Author's Note:**

> You guys knew something like this was coming. If no one else was going to freaking write it, I will!   
> There will be violence, swearing, destruction, self deprecation, love squares, intense flirting, maybe some smut (I don't know yet), sadness, angst, choices, and war! Everything you want in one story, huh?   
> Enjoy. :)

For centuries, there has been a great and remarkable power that has lasted through chaos and warfare. Magic is not something that is destroyed easily, but when placed within the wrong hands, it becomes a dangerous tool that can bring destruction to the world. 

The creator of this power was the source of all good that was still within the world. He was a faithful ruler and a brilliant mind that wielded his magic to help those who could not help themselves. And when he created his offspring from within the heavens, it was a thing of beauty and grace.

The Miraculous were bestowed upon the world and placed within the faithful hands of Master Yin. Every 50 years, Master Yin would select 6 followers from his kingdom to wield these powerful jewels and to keep his nation safe from the dangers out there. And after their purpose was fulfilled, the Miraculous were sealed back within its box and the Kwamis that inhabited them were to sleep until their next awakening.

But not all magic is used for good. Like said before, in the wrong hands, it can be dangerous and deadly. 

A once faithful slave, Mistress Yang, grew jealous of Master Yin’s power. She tried to steal the box of Miraculous, but when caught, she was banished from the kingdom and forced to live in exile for the rest of her life…

Mistress Yang did not give up. Using her own magic, she created the ultimate weapon to challenge Master Yin’s power. Months of planning and failed experiments later, she created the ultimate destruction. 

The Disastrous was created in her vision. She found 6 worthy slaves who would wield this awesome power with hate in their hearts and evil in their souls. The 7 Disastrous wielders marched to the kingdom to challenge Master Yin’s rule. 

The battle began and ended with the Miraculous and the Disastrous the only ones standing. The people of the kingdom were killed in the bloody fight and the kingdom was destroyed in the process and left in dust and ruins. Mistress Yang ran the Miraculous wielders from the battlegrounds and she rebuilt the kingdom in her magic. 

Those who entered within the gates of the kingdom were doomed to stay there the rest of their lives. The Disastrous ruled the kingdom with an iron fist and punished the most minor of crimes and they built their own perfect world. The Miraculous knew that Mistress Yang could not continue to live in the throne and she must be stopped by any means necessary. 

Master Yin used the power of the Ladybug Miraculous and the Black Cat Miraculous and together, became the supreme being of magic. With this power, he took Mistress Yang to the ground.   
Her kingdom was burnt to ashes and her people evacuated. Master Yin used the power granted to him to neutralize the Disastrous powers and forced them into a comatose state. Without the knowledge of how the Disastrous was created, they could never be destroyed. 

Master Yin put the Disastrous within a locked limestone box and buried it at the depths of the Tomb of the Obelisk below the city’s grounds. Where the Disastrous rest…  
As for Mistress Yang, her power was revoked and she was usurped. With the power Master Yin held, he sealed her within the Tomb of the Obelisk walls. She was doomed to rest for all eternity deep within the depths of sand and stone. 

The Miraculous never expected to see the Disastrous again and were thankful that the evil they had encountered would be buried for all of eternity… But they were wrong.

The Disastrous were buried within the heart of Egypt. And Mistress Yang was sealed within the walls of the Tomb of the Obelisk for thousands of years… But they could not hold her forever. When Egyptian architects found the tomb, the light struck the walls of the cave… It heated the sand stone and within the walls, a heartbeat started once more… And the walls of the Tomb shattered.

The architects were killed by Mistress Yang’s hand, their blood tainting the pure sand. She used her magic to end the casing around the Disastrous box and left the Tomb of the Obelisk, lowering the walls within and hiding the tomb forever. 

And as we unravel this tale, let’s ask ourselves… where is Mistress Yang at the moment? 

She is drawn to the power of Master Yin… she is drawn to France, Paris. It is time to rebuild her army… Her followers will not fail this time. She will see to that, personally. And the Miraculous will fall. 

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just the prologue. I promise that it will get more interesting.


End file.
